dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Attacks
This page is for the best of the best attacks. In order to have one, you must already have 3 signature attacks. Once you have bought them, you automatically earn one. The 2nd one is earned when you have 5 signature attacks and spend 500 straight hours in training. You learn the 3rd one once you have reached level 50 and have 5 signature and 2 ultimate attacks. Also, you can earn another ultimate attack with a player partnership. If 2 players agree, they can join together and make a team ultimate attack. If you are both fighting together, or if 1 of them is fighting and the other is watching or supporting, you can call them and use the attack. You can change your Ultimate Attacks once every four months. Guidelines for Signature and Ultimate attacks can be found here, and Signature Attacks can be found here. Hokus' Ultimates Omega Soul A dark aura comes from Hokus that engulfs him and shifts into a black cloak with a white symbol on the back. Pros *2x Current Speed *2x Current Damage *1.5x Magic Damage Increase *Barrier of Equal HP as Hokus *25% Magic Resistance Cons *Drains 250 Fatigue per turn *Drains 25% HP per turn *Allies HP is Drained by 10% HP per turn *Opponent heals 15% HP per turn *Physical Attacks deal 50% more damage to Hokus The Reaper's Requiem Pros *If it hits, reduces enemy speed by 50% *Causes a shock wave that deals 75% ultimate damage *If the second attack hits, damage is reduced by 50% Cons *The Aftershock can hit everybody, including Hokus *Deals a backlash of 15% damage to Hokus *If it misses 50% chance at stunning Hokus (initial attack) Pokus' Ultimates Alpha Soul Pros: *1.75x stat increase *Sword damage deals 1.75x more damage *Every sword attack has a 5% chance at stunning the opponent *Normal punches and kicks deal sword damage *25% chance of healing all sword damage done to opponents. Cons: *Ki attacks deal 1.75x more damage to Pokus *Magic canot be used to help Pokus *All melee attacks cost 25 fatigue *Pokus losses 10% hp per turn *Swords deal 50% more damage to Pokus Alyra Noveria's Ultimates Scion of Toliman, Seeker of Time Alyra is in possession of an incredible amount of extremely advanced technology. While much of it cannot be powered conventionally, she can redirect all her magical knowledge, experience, and power to replicate the effects of the exotic particles known as atrons - thus allowing her to power her more advanced technology. This massively boosts the effectiveness of most of her powers, but due to the extreme magical requirement, Alyra is incapable of using magic in such a state. Furthermore, the amount of magic used takes its' toll on her body, though she can somewhat counteract it with her shields. *'Requirement:' Alyra must have at least 2 stacks of Chroniton Overdrive before entering this transformation. *x2 Speed and Strength *Chroniton Overdrive has a maximum of 15 stacks instead of 5, and Alyra gains 3 stacks per turn instead of 1. Otherwise identical. *Temporal Cascade can perform 4 iterations instead of 3, as per the signature. *Can give a single ally 1 stack of Chroniton Overdrive at a cost of 2 stacks of Alyra's Chroniton Overdrive. They decay at a rate of 1 per turn. Alyra can do this as many times as she wants per turn, even if it brings her down to -5 stacks. Alyra cannot use this ability if it would take her below -5 stacks of Chroniton Overdrive. *Creates a barrier with 0.75x Alyra's maximum HP, for Alyra. This barrier defends against all attacks, and also defends against effects, which instead do 75,000 damage to the barrier. If the barrier has less than 75,000 HP when it blocks an effect, the excess damage ceases to exist entirely and does not affect Alyra. This barrier instantly vanishes if Alyra exits the transformation. This barrier is known as an Atronic Shield. *Chroniton Overdrive is reset to 0 stacks, when the ultimate begins. *Alyra cannot use magic in this transformation, of any kind. *All magic-based barriers and effects Alyra has immediately end upon entering this transformation. *Costs 25% HP per turn. If this cost cannot be paid, the ultimate ends instead. *Costs 200 Fatigue per turn, unaffected by fatigue reduction from Mystic. If this cost cannot be paid, the ultimate ends instead. Melody Noveria's Ultimates Phantom Hammer When Melody has three Phantom Spheres, she can absorb them and fire the resulting Phantom Energy at her opponent, for devastating effect. However, it takes an immense toll on her body. *Deals Ultimate Damage. If a second Phantom Sphere is used, it deals 2x Ultimate Damage. If a third Phantom Sphere is used, it deals 4x Ultimate Damage. *Costs 1 stack of Phantom Sphere, after use. A second stack can be used to double the damage, and a third stack can be used to further double the damage. These stacks still apply to Phantom Hammer, but are removed immediately afterwards. *Costs 25% of Melody's current Fatigue and Health, as well as 25% of her current Speed and Strength, per Phantom Sphere used. Therefore, using a full 3 stacks of Phantom Sphere would cost 75% of Melody's current Fatigue and Health, and reduce her Speed and Strength by x0.25, or 75%. *This Speed and Strength reduction lasts until the end of her next turn. *The strength boost from Phantom Sphere does not apply to Phantom Hammer, but the speed boost still does. Harmony Nyx's Ultimates When the Clock Strikes Twelve Harmony becomes empowered by an unknown source, far beyond the reach of any within reality. *x2.08 Speed and Strength *Silenced Existence stacks up to 12 times instead of 7, and gives +12% Speed and Strength per stack, additive, instead of +7%. *Costs 204 Fatigue per turn. If this cost cannot be paid, the ultimate ends. *Costs 24% Health per turn. If this cost cannot be paid, the ultimate ends. Moeru's Ultimate Techniques Ragnarok * when an opponent activates a signature or ultimate, Moeru slashes at them once for signature damage. The opponent's speed is multiplied by .75x for the duration of the attack. If the attack hits, the signature or ultimate is negated, and Moeru proceeds to attack with a barrage of attacks that continue until he misses. each strike deals 25% Signature damage. * Each strike costs 50 fatigue. The initial attack costs 200 fatigue. * Moeru's Speed is reduced by .5x for the following turn * Can only be performed twice per battle Melisa's Ultimate Techniques Overtaker-Sitri *Strength and Speed increased by 2x *Tartarus Cells stacks up to 10 times, instead of 5. she now gains two stacks per turn *Macro Cells stack up to 10 times, instead of 5. she now gains two stacks per turn. *Drains 1% hp from demons and demon halfbreeds for each physical attack melisa lands, up to 10 times per turn. Cons *Each stack of Tartarus drains Melisa's hp by an additional 5% at the end of each of her turns. *Macro drains Melisa's fatigue by 20 for each stack, at the end of each of her turns. *Melisa must have at least 2 stacks of Tartarus cell to activate this form. *Melisa must also have Overtaker active in order to activate this transformation. Bastion Allara Potentia Angelis Through a combination of Human potential, the technological prowess of the potentia core and its new assimilation of mana. Bastion is able to temporerily evolve his body into his most powerful state, his wings flare out becoming more solid and almost angelic in appearance the trio of energys pulse through his body powering his augments to their full potential. The energy also invigorates his body and covers it in a barrier of pure willpower protecting his body however this form burns directly away from Bastions life force so extended use can be lethal. Pros * 2x current speed * 2x current strength * 1.5x max HP * +5 rush count * +20% damage resistance Cons * costs 200 fatigue per turn to maintain if this cost cannot be paid the form ends * costs 10% max HP at the end of each of my turns if this cost cannot be paid the form ends * fatigue cost increased by 50% * this form lasts 2 turns * when this form ends Bastion takes 50% more damage and all magical buff ends, these cannot be reapplied for 2 turns Ratatosk The Hollowed-Out Shell (Permanent Form - Not Activated) Pros Gains x1.5 Speed upon initial transformation Gains x1.25 Damage upon initial transformation Gains x1.5 HP upon initial transformation x1.25 Melee Damage His two swords become special blades known as Horikai and Brexik. These can use 10 Rush instead of only 5 rush Gives 15% Regen x1.5 Ki Damage +10% Damage to Humans, Saiyans, and Ice-Jins Cons Ratatosk can no longer use Android Upgrades Ratatosk is 25% more vunerable to Solar Flare 5% more vunerable to Bleeding Effects Is 10% more vunerable to attacks by Aliens, Majins, and Dragons Deals 10% less damage to Aliens, Majins, and Dragons Cannot use any weapons other than Horikai and Bexik Magic deals +25% damage to Ratatosk Rose Burū Azul Pantera de la Rose Description * Rose releases a torrent of energy that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Rose's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Requirement * must have at least 3 anarchy stacks to enter this transformation. Pros * When entering this transformation remove all anarchy stacks and heal 10% max hp for each stack removed. * The maximum amount of stacks becomes 16. * Regular attacks have a 20% chance of generating anarchy stacks. * Stacks no longer provide a passive bonus in this form but when rose has 8 stacks he gains 1.5x speed and damage when he has 16 stacks he gains 2x. * Gains a 20% damage resistance. * Has the ability to sacrifice 10% of his maximum health and 50 fatigue to generate an anarchy stack. Cons * Requires 100 fatigue per turn to maintain * Stacks cost 10 fatigue each per turn * Must sacrifice 1 stack a turn or take 20% max hp damage to maintain form. * When forced out of this form rush count is reduced by 5 for 3 turns. * Rose takes 20% more damage for the next turn. Roxas' Ultimates One Winged Angel (Signature Transformation) Roxas' Eyes go blue-green, with diamond shaped pupils, a single, long, black wing burst out from his right shoulder blade. He stretches out his left arm. The Masamune, a 6 foot katana, with a stainless steel Un-sharpened blade materalizes in a flurry of feather. Pros: * 1.5x Health increase * 1.75x Stats * AutoDodge 3 attacks * Free Combo (5 extra Rush counts.) * 2x speed increase when Roxas has a Kendo Style Rapier Equipped (3x Speed with two) Cons * Melee attacks cost 25 Fatigue * 15% bleed effect * 30% Less magic damage * Rapier breaks after battle * Must have Rapier to use Free Combo * 75 Fatigue a Turn Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo's Ultimates Get Ability When killing an enemy, Forte can absorb one of their signature moves and place them in his second Ultimate Slot. Can only have one absorbed sig, must dismiss previous sig in order to get a second one. Forte must be the one to kill an enemy to absorb his sig, not one of his team mates. Knight Densetsu Densetsu No Kishi Taitan Knight's rage is unleashed within his Control state, his eyes change from white to yellow, he starts to clench in pain before being struck by purple lightning. The smoke settles and he rises in a giant form, appearing stonger and larger, his hair appears shorter and he reaches to 416'6" tall, fifty times his orignal size. Pros x3 Strength. x1.75 Speed. x1.25 Sig Damage. Can use Giant Shop Attacks. Cons Costs 200 Fatigue per turn to maintain. Is unable to use any shop attacks except Giant. Can only use Melee, Sig and Shop attacks. Form lasts for 3 turns. Once left, the form has a 5 turn cooldown. Can only enter while in Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru Signature form, however the effects do not stack with this form. MAX Regen per turn is reduced to 25% instead of 50%. Saiyan KevrynCategory:Signature Attacks Dark Super Saiyan - In this form, it looks similar to that of Super Saiyan-jin 4 but the fur is black as is the tail. The controller gets two small protruding horns on their forehead and their eyes go white as their pupils vanish and their voice becomes demonic. The controller also gets two black bat-like wings that seem to be made entirely of shadows. Their very frame sems to double in size as this strength takes hold and they lose control of themselves. Pros: Strength +150 Speed +150 Ki Attack Damage x1.5 15% Damage Resistance 10% Speed Increase while dodging only Regains 20% HP upon transforming into this state Cons: Requires 125 Fatigue to maintain Fatigue Use Increase by 15% This form only lasts 3 turns Cannot become SSJ-4 During battle if this transformation is used When form ends, Damage and Speed stats are halved during his next turn Nikolas Pieterse Inanigan (Ultimate Form) * The Inanigan is the genetic combination of several Mangekyō Sharingan from different members of the Uchiha Clan from the Narutoverse and the Rinnegan and spiritually implanting the Dōjutsu into Nikolas Pieterse. One who possesses the Inanigan has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all five basic nature transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The Inanigan allows the user to see chakra, including the chakra points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Inanigan's field of vision cannot be blocked by simple means such as smoke bombs. This Dōjutsu can also completely decipher the Sage of the Six Paths' tablet, unlike the other Dōjutsu. The Inanigan grants the ability to the user to teleport themselves and others to a series of alternate dimensions. It can Mimic, Memorize or Study any techniques. Pros * x2 Speed & Strength boost. * The user can perform only one of the following effects once per battle ** Repeat the opponent's previous turn as Nikolas' own at the cost of 10 Rushcounts and the fatigue it cost them. ** Use against the opponent one Signature or Ultimate attack the opponent used this battle. This costs 1 Rushcount. Cons * Costs 100 Fatigue per turn to maintain. * The effect can only be used once per Battle. * After exiting the form, has a 5 turn cooldown. Monarch Dué de Monarchs (Ult Trans) Pros * 2.25X Speed * 1.25X Ki damage * 1.75X Health * 10% Resistance * Can Negate 1 magic effect per turn (Monarchs turn) aside from sigs/ults and school techniques * He can perform a punch attack that does no damage but places a Monarchs crest which drains 5% of Opponents health per turn can only be done once per turn and only 3 can be placed it costs 25 fatigue Cons * Monarch is unable to use physical attacks other thna monarchs crest * Monarch is unable to use magic * Each Monarchs Crest only lasts three turns * 200 fatigue a turn to maintain * 15% Hp a turn to maintain